tonight is the night for love
by bloodrayne267
Summary: after math of raccon city clair meet's leon for the first time out side of the infested city, what's done is done. but something is manifesting what could it be?


Disclaimer: I do not own resident evil p.s this is my first post

Clair R and leon S.K lemon and rape scean if you can not take it please do not read.

In the middle of the night, Clair returned how after the ordeal of raccoon city. Clair sorted thru her keys when she noticed that she had had a lot of keys.

" damn, why do I have so many keys?" finally she founds the right one when she opened the door it smelled like lavender, it was good to smell something different then the burning flesh that she was use to. She noticed flowers on the still wrapped up couch, she approached them but still so shaken up but the event that she could not keep her hand steady when she reached for them. Clair gripped the letter and opened it read:

DEAR CLAIR,

It's Leon, how are you I have not heard from you in a long time it would be great if we get together and talk? I don't know over dinner maybe? Call me 551-2245

Love Leon.

Clair was so happy she thought he forgot her. Clair picked up her cell and called him it rang twice, and then another then, he picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Leon?" there was a short pause "hey Clair!"

"Well I got your flowers, they were sweet thank you. And I would love to go out with you." Clair heard Leon's laughter though the phone. "What's so funny?" then the laughter stopped "you, love I never thought you would call and say that you will. I thought you would say no" Clair smiled. "So, what time should I be expecting you?"

"9:00pm how is that?" Clair squealed "yes, ok." Leon was really happy "OK see you then, I love you."

"I love you to." after saying good bye Clair jumped in the shower. She ran her fingers through her long brown hair, and grabbed gardener frutise "I love this brand." she poured the white liquid, on her scalp and massaged her head for five minutes like the bottle said then she rinse it off with water she got out and grabbed the blow-dryer and made sure to get every last drop of water out her hair. Then she got dressed she wore a black v neck dress it hugged her body to show off her figure, then she carefully applied her make up, she did not bother with her hair cause she always had it up in a pony tail and this time she let it flow, since she used that shampoo she hair was gleaming in the light and when she walked to her room her hair flowed side to side. As she grabbed her purse the door bell rang, "coming Leon." Clair opened the door and was attacked by a man who wore all black, with blond hair, and black shades she knew who is was"  
"Wesker!" she managed to get out "huh? How did you know it was me?" Wesker let her mouth go "the shades seriously you need to be more conspicuous" Wesker was getting mad he tore off Clair's clothes "NO please stop!" Wesker just laughed continuously he kissed her neck gently then the rest of her face. clair teied to scream but wesker held her mouth shut just then the door bell rang. "hello, clair?" clair kicked wesker in the nut's and ruched to the door "leon! help me!" Leon broke down the door and saw clair with part of her black dress was showing and wesker laid on the floor holding on to his ball's. "Wesker, why are you hear?" Wesker managed to get up but the pain was still there " she.......you know what i do not know." Leon grabbed wesker by the throat and lifted him in the air "you ever try that again, and i will kill you." Leon let go and wesker fled out the door. Leon turned to clair she was golding on to her torn dress and tear's oveflowed her face. "leon. please i need you here with me, hold me please." Clair hung her head in shame, Leon held her with his strong arms and as she did leon reached over and took her by the chin and kissed her passionately she could smell his colone and he could smell her love spell perfume; then leon took her to the room and gently set her down clair weeped with fear "please, don't look at me i'm disscusting."

"No, your not i love you just the way you are."

chapter 1 end (sorry if it's short but the next chapter is a lemon)

please review


End file.
